


夏刺

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Summary: 我的世界是 你的身体给我最温柔的困境
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	夏刺

大哥的葬礼上，金锡佑见到了消失十年的姜澯熙。姜澯熙还像十八岁时候的样子，白、高、瘦瘦的小人站在那随时都能睡着。  
说实话，金锡佑已经很少想起姜澯熙这个人了，就连梦里也是见不到的。  
姜澯熙曾经是他世界的一枚鲜红的漏洞。

来来往往的人群，姜澯熙站在很后面的角落，穿着黑色的西装，和小时候没太大差别，只是骨架大了一些，发尾还是干净地别在耳后。大哥曾经教他弹钢琴，那时候两家来往密切得很，敢做的不敢做的，金锡佑以为姜澯熙会是那个和他一起跳墙的人。  
只是没想到他跳过去了，姜澯熙却站在原地朝他招手，雨下得那么大，他都看不清姜澯熙的表情，消散在雾里，无影无踪。

第一次见到姜澯熙，是在大哥的生日宴上。大哥是留洋回来接手父亲公司的，风风光光。虽说只是在协商订婚，金锡佑看得出来大哥很喜欢他。  
姜澯熙，西装，小马甲，擦得很干净的皮鞋，端正地站在大哥身侧。大哥弯下身子贴耳跟姜澯熙说了几句话。  
姜澯熙走到客厅中央的钢琴前坐下，弹德彪西的月光，水晶吊灯的光投射在姜澯熙脸上，白玉一般的面颊，碎钻缀在他眼眸，让人只看得见他。

十七岁的姜澯熙是蜂蜜味的。  
金锡佑高一就分化成了Alpha，走到哪都成了关注的焦点。姜澯熙虽比他小一岁，家长说是要有个照应，把他们安排在了一个班。姜澯熙的分化来得迟，性别意识也比别人弱，分化之后才知道原来Omega这么麻烦，抑制剂忘记带就算了还要被讨人厌的Alpha纠缠。  
金锡佑偷偷给他塞抑制剂，问他为什么不快点和大哥结婚，标记总是比抑制剂方便的。  
姜澯熙不搭理金锡佑，但咚咚的心跳吵的他心烦意乱。  
结果某次姜澯熙还是惹了不小的麻烦，金锡佑赶到小巷子的时候，几个混混已经被他打趴了，姜澯熙的额角破了，鲜血味混着蜂蜜，整个人软软地撑着墙。  
金锡佑背着姜澯熙回家，被混混找麻烦的姜澯熙一滴眼泪都没掉，反而是给他上药的时候才开始哇哇大叫，痛得咬金锡佑手臂。  
心动来得突如其然，像夏天的阵雨把金锡佑淋得措手不及。  
最后一次见到姜澯熙的时候，姜澯熙的后颈贴着纱布，说是又和别人打架了。  
他们在酒店做爱，金锡佑咬姜澯熙的腺体，给他做临时标记，急切地跟姜澯熙说相信他，一定会找机会跟大哥解释清楚。  
那时候的他们胡乱沉溺在年轻的欲望里，只是金锡佑没有发现姜澯熙的沉默。

从回忆里脱身，才发现告别式进入了尾声。  
姜澯熙早就不见踪影，金锡佑跟二姐打了声招呼便往门口跑去。  
“不是让你在车上等我，怎么不听话？”  
姜澯熙抱起面前的小孩，听到声响，转头碰上了金锡佑错愕的眼神。  
金锡佑抓着姜澯熙的手腕，细细一圈，离得这么近，金锡佑却闻不到姜澯熙一点点味道。  
是被永久标记了还是什么理由，来自Alpha本能的控制欲让金锡佑把姜澯熙的手腕捏得更紧了一些。  
“疼……”  
姜澯熙怀里的小孩大概是被眼前的场景吓到了，开始放声大哭，完全没有罢休的意思。  
毕竟还没有出场馆，再过一会儿人就都往这边来了，姜澯熙让他放手，才一起走到停车场。  
也许是怕吓到小孩，金锡佑表情没那么僵硬了，但也实在算不上友善，他看着姜澯熙把小孩放在后座安置好的儿童椅，小孩哭累了也偷偷打量金锡佑，金锡佑比他还自来熟地直接上了副驾驶。

金锡佑跟着姜澯熙回了家。  
姜澯熙叫小孩Choco，圆圆的眼睛一直望着金锡佑，安顿好他休息，一出房门就被金锡佑堵上。再凑近点金锡佑就看见了，姜澯熙露出的雪白后颈有道长长的疤，那里原本是腺体的位置。想看得更清楚，拉扯间领口被扯得更大了一些，狰狞的伤疤旁，是一朵玫瑰纹身，简单的线条，隐约勾勒出一个“R”。  
那瞬间金锡佑突然想到很多年前的夏天，一个下午，给姜澯熙打电话。  
那时候的喘息，是因为在忍疼吗？  
纱布，是为了遮住纹身？  
金锡佑有很多问题想一口气问出来，但他觉得姜澯熙不一定会好好回答。他松开姜澯熙，退后一点，打量着这间屋子，不像是长时间住过的样子，没来得及整理的打包箱摆在客厅。  
姜澯熙站在那里，反而比刚刚更局促了，原本该砸向他的逼问没有落下，只有滴滴转动的秒针。  
“Choco叫什么？”  
“他还小，还没取正式的名字……”  
金锡佑看打开一半的箱子里露出相框的一角，离得远看不清，但的确是眼熟的。  
“今天也不早了，也就是来看看你，早点休息吧。”  
说着便往门口走，姜澯熙看着他换鞋，一眼都不给自己就这样关门走了。  
晃过神来的时候，姜澯熙已经跑下楼了。这才发现，外面下起大雨了，公寓门口是一片漆黑，一个人影蹲在那里，是金锡佑。  
金锡佑个子很高，缩在那里却只有小小一团，头发淋湿了一点，变成了卷毛小狗，算不上可怜，就是场面有些滑稽。这里只是姜澯熙寻来简单落脚的临时住处，是与金锡佑光鲜亮丽生活格格不入的地方，但此刻这样的场面又是真实存在着，雨下得很大，他蹲在那里，不是为了等谁，也不是为了要寻个答案，他只是让自己短暂停留在这，姜澯熙想，十八岁的金锡佑是什么样的，那时候他们在一起乱缠，但自己真的有好好看向金锡佑吗？

“金锡佑，你不是要回家吗？”  
金锡佑抬起头，微弱的灯光照在姜澯熙脸上，他头发也湿了，连件外套也没穿，单薄地站在雨里朝金锡佑伸手。

金锡佑被领回了家，虽然这里只是一间简陋的屋子。他沉默地接过毛巾和衣物去洗澡，出来的时候姜澯熙躺在沙发上睡着了，金锡佑把他抱到床上，比以前重了一点，不知道这几年过得还算好吗。  
他躺在床另一侧，梦裹着回忆，回到了姜澯熙刚搬到金家的时候。

那时候大哥经常处理公务不着家，姜澯熙害怕但又不敢说出来，还打算看看恐怖片给自己壮胆。最后拖着长睡衣走到金锡佑门前，结果正好撞上从楼下倒完牛奶折返的金锡佑。  
姜澯熙让金锡佑过去陪他，喝了一口牛奶就递给姜澯熙，“喝这个睡得好点。”  
姜澯熙接过，发现牛奶是温过的。他抿了一口，白色的奶渍沾在唇上，金锡佑盯着他看，也不帮他抹开。  
姜澯熙伸舌头舔嘴唇，舌头是粉色的蛇，勾住金锡佑的眼，金锡佑知道生理反应来的不合时宜，但他没打算顾及那些，只是说不清的能让人上瘾的东西在发酵。  
姜澯熙躺在床上，一副想讲什么的样子，结果金锡佑听了几分钟姜澯熙描述恐怖电影的情节，忍无可忍的捂住了耳朵。  
“灯留着，你不用怕了。”  
姜澯熙捂着嘴偷笑，金锡佑不知道的是其实大哥早就把丢脸的八卦讲给他听了。  
姜澯熙一开始是睡在另一边的，背对着金锡佑。浅浅的呼吸金锡佑都能感受到，因为他有些失眠，也许是刚刚的鬼故事作祟，也许是难耐的生理反应。  
他往姜澯熙那边缩了一点，脚趾不小心碰到纤细的脚踝，姜澯熙是凉凉的。金锡佑从背后拥着姜澯熙，有点硬的地方抵着姜澯熙尾巴骨，金锡佑没有再动了，静静地，脑袋埋在姜澯熙脖子侧，也就是一会，就能把姜澯熙捂暖和。他不知道姜澯熙睡着了没，呼吸还是浅浅的。

快毕业的时候，姜澯熙受杂志邀请去拍音乐专栏，谈钢琴、他的学业以及最近的婚事，姜澯熙捡琐碎的事慢吞吞地说。结束的时候才看到手机简讯，司机半路出了事故，说是让金少爷来接他。  
金锡佑赶来的时候，摄影棚人都走的差不多了。姜澯熙坐在红色的丝绸间，只披了件羊绒衫，里面穿着的是半透明的蕾丝衬衫。  
走近了看，他的口红被抹的有点乱，大概是拍摄需要，红色蔓延到下巴。  
金锡佑移不开眼，把半迷糊的姜澯熙穿过胳肢窝拎起来，姜澯熙连鞋也没穿，正好踩在金锡佑的皮鞋上，冰得他一哆嗦，人也清醒大半。  
“你怎么才来啊。”  
“抱歉，有点堵车。”  
一路金锡佑都没怎么说话，姜澯熙歪着头打算把刚刚一半的梦续上，还没睡着就觉得有湿润的东西缠上了自己的舌。  
金锡佑把车停在地下室，越过身子去吻姜澯熙，这是他们第一次接吻，金锡佑舔他残缺的口红，从唇一直吻到下巴，牙尖用力，给下巴留了道印。  
姜澯熙抬着头承受着金锡佑的吻，幽黑的地下室，姜澯熙眯着眼看不清面前的人，他看见金锡佑的眼睛也没有闭上，掀开一点，盯着自己像盯着猎物，又像是咬着玫瑰花枝子，连不小心被刺到也能让他斗志昂扬。  
椅子慢慢被躺下，姜澯熙倒在自己外衣堆叠的一团上，衬衣被扯开了几颗扣子，肩膀雪白雪白。腺体有些红肿，一股浓烈的蜂蜜味弥漫开来，弄得狭小的空间变的粘稠甜腻。  
双眼迷蒙，始终没有闭上，姜澯熙在黑色里描摹金锡佑的样子，是从什么时候开始就开始注意他的呢，姜澯熙想得有些发怔。  
“姜澯熙，你是不是发情了。”  
“好像是的，忘记打抑制剂了今天。”  
姜澯熙对上金锡佑疑问的眼神，怕他下一秒就要去找抑制剂往自己身上扎，没什么力气的手虚虚地抓着金锡佑的裤子。  
金锡佑便没办法再装傻了，嗅了嗅姜澯熙后颈的味道，实在是甜得发腻。金锡佑的味道没有他外表那么强势，反而是淡淡的玫瑰味，夹着清晨的露珠。  
他揉揉姜澯熙的后颈，临时标记是不做的。并不是忌惮，只是始终不太希望这变成一段随意的情欲。  
穴口早就湿透了，姜澯熙现在就像被剥开的桃子，汁水都在往下淌，没有阻碍地被顶进去了。  
姜澯熙没有抑制住的呻吟让金锡佑硬得很厉害，沙哑又带着情欲，金锡佑只好捂住他的嘴。他咬金锡佑的手指，想叫，喉咙却哑的发不出声音，弄得金锡佑手掌全是他晶莹的口水。金锡佑撞得很用力，明明是第一次做，却像是做过千百遍一样直往敏感的地方磨，没戴安全套他不敢再往深了去，要射的时候打算往外抽，姜澯熙却扯着他的衣服跟他很用力接吻。  
“射进来也没关系。”  
“怀孕了怎么办？”  
姜澯熙在他耳边喘，说的话也断断续续，但他听到了，那就生下来。  
十八岁的金锡佑觉得这也许只是玩笑话，他对甜言蜜语很冷漠，此刻也只是意乱情迷不是？  
他抽出来，射在姜澯熙腰窝，白色的精液流下来，点点斑驳地映着姜澯熙被掐红了的印子。  
金锡佑捉着他的脚踝，像捉住了总是对自己恶作剧的小蝴蝶，他洁白的衬衫上淌着肮脏，淌着粉红的痕迹，淌着一条长河，让他直直坠落……  
后来，金锡佑找杂志社要到了拍摄的母带，在家里的电影放映室，用大屏幕投射，在地毯上和姜澯熙做爱。  
金锡佑帮他穿上白色的蕾丝束胸，给他打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，姜澯熙被勒的有点痛，他伸手去扯带子碰上金锡佑冷冷的眼神，只好一只手搭在金锡佑肩上，碰他的唇、他的眉骨，一只手解金锡佑衬衣的扣子，一颗一颗，把他从黑色里剥开。  
胶片机在幽暗的环境下许是拍不出什么的，但金锡佑还是对着姜澯熙按快门，姜澯熙潮红的脸蛋和耳尖，姜澯熙陷在欲望里朝他呼救……他们一起在粘稠的信息素里翻滚、融合又抽离。  
屏幕上是姜澯熙的半张脸，下眼线、雀斑和亮片，口红被抹乱，另半张素着妆，是最纯净的模样。他背后的深红绸缎像茧慢慢把他包围、吞噬，他倒在那里，织一个绮丽的梦。

但这段关系没有维持很久，某个下午被突然回来的大哥撞破。  
满屋子的蜂蜜和玫瑰花香，那段记忆金锡佑回想起来甚至有些模糊，大哥生气的脸，家人的责备，毕业期的分离。他没顾上好好看看姜澯熙的眼睛，是不是那个时候，姜澯熙就自作主张地决定割除腺体，他没有恐惧也没有慌张。他应该知道的，姜澯熙是比任何人都要勇敢的。

睁开眼，才发现自己满脸的眼泪，抬头就迎上了姜澯熙担忧的眼神。  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
“梦到你不要我了。”  
“……”  
“以后不许让别人亲你。”  
“我没有……”  
“Choco是我的小孩吧。”  
“金锡佑，你现在到底是不是清醒的？”  
金锡佑扑过去亲姜澯熙，眼泪都糊到姜澯熙脸上。  
姜澯熙打了一个巨大的喷嚏，鼻涕都出来了，两个人都很狼狈地望着对方，突然笑了起来，仿佛两个在泥巴里打滚的小狗，把浑身弄得脏兮兮还要滚在一起。  
“嘘，小点声，会把宝宝吵醒。”  
“宝宝？你在说谁，你吗？”  
金锡佑给姜澯熙擦鼻涕，又凑过去亲他，额头、鼻子、嘴巴，到处都粉粉的，明明已经不是Omega了，却比Omega还软软的被抱在怀里。

胡闹一通，两人手机同时响起滴滴的消息提醒。打开一看，发现是相同的邮件，高中的班长正在筹备同学会，邀请各位同学届时参加。  
金锡佑知道，这根横在两人之间的刺，是不可能一下子就自动愈合的，金锡佑想给他时间喘息。这次他就站在这里，只要姜澯熙不再躲起来，他可以等着他主动朝自己走来，然后接住他，好好看着他。  
他去亲姜澯熙的眼睛，牵着他的手。  
“澯熙，感冒了还是要按时吃药。”

再见面，就是同学会了。  
哄闹、昏暗的KTV，两个人的眼神不经意就能碰到一起。金锡佑喝了几口烧酒，没有醉，姜澯熙被班长灌了好几杯，问他结婚了吗，在做什么，这些年怎么一点联系都没有，姜澯熙支支吾吾地答非所问，现在挺好的。又偷偷瞥金锡佑那边，一个Omega女孩邀请他唱歌，金锡佑笑着摆手。班长和他碰杯，姜澯熙赌气似的把整杯酒都干了。  
最后是背着姜澯熙回家的。  
他背着姜澯熙走过很多路，曾经的怀疑和疲惫都在一个个夏天里蒸发，现在的姜澯熙脸贴着他的背，均匀呼吸着，脚在他腰两侧不安分地荡来荡去，即使没有信息素的味道了，呼出来热热的气，金锡佑知道，那永远是专属于姜澯熙的。  
走到公寓门口的时候，他把姜澯熙放下来，突然很想亲亲他。  
他们在路灯下接吻，飞蛾撞在灯泡上，灰尘落下地悄无声息。

喝了酒姜澯熙就变得晕晕乎乎，介于半醉半醒，嘟嘟囔囔说些什么。金锡佑凑过去听，也听不出个所以然。两个人就倒在沙发上，姜澯熙像爬大型玩具一样攀在金锡佑身上，关节粉粉的，搭着他的肩，疑惑地歪头。  
“你是，金……”  
金锡佑扶着他歪来歪去的脑袋，以前不让姜澯熙喝酒就乖乖的不喝，哪想到喝了酒的姜澯熙不仅力气大还变得幼稚起来，一边笑一边啵地亲了一口。  
“啊！”姜澯熙捂着嘴巴，拿湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，“不能亲亲。”  
“为什么？”  
“哥哥说不可以的。”  
“哥哥是谁？”  
“嗯……”  
金、锡、佑。姜澯熙贴着金锡佑的耳朵，用气音说，仿佛什么最高机密。  
“金锡佑说现在可以的。”  
意乱情迷总是从吻开始的，金锡佑笑着说完这句话就堵住姜澯熙想反驳的嘴，明明他已经没有信息素了，此刻却比信息素甜多了，浑身都是樱桃酒的味道。  
金锡佑不太喜欢吃甜的东西，但是对姜澯熙是亲不够的。  
姜澯熙的鞋子在进玄关的时候就不知道掉到哪去了，半抱半搂的两个人到了浴室。花洒打开的时候，金锡佑站在姜澯熙前面挡着冷水。  
姜澯熙踩着金锡佑的脚，还要再踮起来一点，才能吻到他，金锡佑使坏故意抬高下巴。  
结果被姜澯熙抓着领带，向下扯，额头撞在一起。姜澯熙眼睛红了，嘟着嘴摸自己额头，也不继续亲了，金锡佑被这幅样子逗乐了。  
是没见过的姜澯熙，露着肚皮打滚的姜澯熙，他好爱好爱的姜澯熙。  
怕他真的不高兴了，托着让姜澯熙搂住自己，水慢慢热起来，脱掉衣服，认真给他打肥皂，洗干净。姜澯熙被热气熏得更晕了，任金锡佑摆布，裹上浴巾被抱起来。  
倒在床上，姜澯熙才清醒了一些，脑袋钻出毛毯，看着金锡佑似笑非笑地站在床边看他，姜澯熙的羞耻感这才一点点上来，整个耳朵都红了。索性装作不认识他，把自己脸盖起来滚到另外一边。  
金锡佑从身后抱着裹着的一团，摸他身上的痒痒肉也不出声。  
“睡着了？睡着了那我走了啊。”  
姜澯熙怕金锡佑是真的要走，转过身来抓他，金锡佑没穿衣服，姜澯熙一抓就被金锡佑整个翻在身下，他带着暖意的身体压过来。  
“Choco呢？”  
“送我妈妈那了。”  
“姜澯熙，算盘打的挺好。”  
“怕你又说胡话。”  
“宝宝。”  
姜澯熙捂他的嘴，让他别说了。打湿头发的金锡佑比平时少了一点冷感，多了一点亲密，金锡佑哪里是他的哥哥呢，金锡佑啊，是很多人的梦中情人，是漂亮的气球，是要流经每一个港湾的海潮，他有着太过刺眼的光，让姜澯熙想缩起来，躲得远远的。  
但此刻，金锡佑只是姜澯熙的爱人，是他一声咚咚的，像十年前的那个夏天，他闷在刺青室里的，他小心踹在口袋里的，他以为金锡佑听不见的，心跳。

顾及着姜澯熙感冒还没好，金锡佑撑起来去翻抽屉。当着姜澯熙的面戴上比直接进来还让姜澯熙羞耻，本来就没消去红的耳朵，比刚刚更红了，另只手牵着姜澯熙到刚刚在浴室被扩张过的穴口。  
“自己摸摸。”  
那里都是水，做过那么多次，金锡佑总觉得姜澯熙的身体没有痛感，充斥着肉欲，无时不刻在邀请他，去把他揉烂。  
卧室里只点了盏小夜灯，但也足够看清面前的人，金锡佑释放了一点信息素让姜澯熙放轻松，带着安抚的比刚刚更轻柔的吻落在姜澯熙颈间、锁骨。姜澯熙太白了，哪怕是被热气蒸得粉红的皮肤上也能吻出印子，就那样乱乱地散布着。酒的味道已经很淡了，全是两人相同沐浴露的味道，和金锡佑的花香。

“金锡佑。”  
你，是金锡佑。  
目光那样的直接和热烈，能在姜澯熙的眼睛里看见自己。他们在二十代的尾巴重新相遇，金锡佑想，他总是拿姜澯熙没办法的，十年前姜澯熙就这样闯入自己的生活，无法在月光下拥吻也没所谓，一时的欲望让人变得贪婪，危险关系是浪漫绝症是心口一根刺，也许随着时间，伤口会慢慢愈合，但狰狞的疤安静躺在那，玫瑰也刻在那。  
“金锡佑…再用力一点。”  
金锡佑感觉到姜澯熙慢慢打开了自己的生殖腔，那里柔软又紧，绞地金锡佑把精液全部灌进去才好，牙齿在玫瑰纹身那里细细研磨，拿齿尖戳已经不存在的腺体处，姜澯熙身体还有Omega的惯性，像小动物一样战栗着。  
“你是想再给我生一个吗？”  
姜澯熙抓着金锡佑肩膀的手收紧了点，仰着脖子，露出最柔软的肚皮。  
他就这样被剖开，放任着自己支离破碎，在漂浮宇宙找不到剩下的碎片，它们全被金锡佑小心翼翼收好，放在心脏最宝贝的那格抽屉。

那里，全是姜澯熙。

END.


End file.
